My Little Fairy:Equestria's Guild
by k0k0t0
Summary: All of Equestria are threatened by four dragons who seem to do nothing but is leaves our heroes to make a drastic move and summon a emethod they us though has never been tested and they never expected who they had actually ats right Fairy Tail goes to Equestria,or at least some of them,unknown to the FT heroes,theid be in for the ride of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

**Lets Begin**

**MLP:FIM does not belong to me,neither does Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**In a magical land, called Equestria,there live happy people,perhapse the correct term in this case is 'ponies'.It is usually pretty quiet with the exception of a couple of adventures,but all in all it was the calmest place there ever so they thought until one dreadfull day wich would chage the way they live and viewed the world!**

_~Location:Ponyville, Equestria~_  
It was a quiet and beutiful day in Ponyville,the sky was blue and with only a few clouds in it so not to look village was full of happy ponies,amongst them were 5 ponies and one dragon at a cafe making small talk wich would soon turn into a huge discusion not only withing their circle but also making the ponies around them wonder what they were so excited about.

"Twilight are you seriouse?" a sky-blue pegasus yelled with a messy looking rainbow-colored mane and tail in an excided voice yelled at a lavender alicorn with deep purple eyes and a dark indigo mane and tail with a purple and dark pink streak running through them. "Yes Rainbow Dash i book will be here the day after next please take a note to get a copy for Rainbow""sure thing", a small purple and green baby dragon with green eyes took out a paper and qull to write down "Well darn,aint that just swell,right Rarity." a light orange earth pony said looking at a silvery-white unicorn "It sure is Applejack,wouldnt you agree..." She was cut of by a pink earth pony with light blue eyes and curly, dark pink mane and tail "OOOOH,you must be excited, im excited,idontknowwhyimexcitedmaybebecuzyourexcited..." continued to babble on while her friends were a giggling at her wich made here giggle as well!

Outside of the cafe two pegasy were at the front gates, one being light yellow with teal eyes and a pink mane and tail and the other being light bluish-gray with yelow-oring eyes and blond mane and the 2 pegasy could get in though a loud ROAR could be heard near the MANE6(Twilight Sparke,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy and Applejack) went outside to join the other two to see what has dragons could be seen, one red with green spikes,another blue with purple spikes,the third green with yellow spike and the one in front and the biggest one black with white spikes."Derpy go inside and hide," "You don't have to tell me twice" As she ran into the store/cafe labled SugerCube dragons can be seen causing a rampage,while all the ponies scatter in variouse directions.

Derpy was under a table in Sugar Cube Corner, the MANE6 were detirmened to make the dragons leave the town,at the same time they are confused 'how can not one but FOUR dragons attack Ponyville out of nowhere,and why'.

As Twilight was trying to find an answer to the questions,she decidet to put them on the side and an idea came to her "Fluttershy,try and go up to the dragons and ask them where they came from why they are doing this?" . "WHAT,sorry,i didnt mean to shout,but i cant go up to them im too scared. "Fluttershy respondet. "What,but how can you be scared,you already faced off againts one dragon and made him go away! "Rainbow Dash pointeed out at a scared Fluttershy. "Yes"she said "But that was only ONE dragon and i did that only becouse he hurt you girls!" . "Well these FOUR are gonna hurt many more ponies than just us if ya dont help us stop it,sugercube." Said Applejack. "I know but,i just cant" at that time another roar can be heard and they saw the yellow pegasus cower behind Rarity"Darling,there is no need to be scared,if anything goes wrong you can always use your 'STARE'" . "Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,thats right you have 'THE STARE' on your side nopony can top that,its like sup-duper-amazingly-awesomely scary "Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down around Fluttershy! "But,but.." was all flutterhsy could say before sucumbing to the requests and the tought of a destroyed village if she didnt help.

"I'll do it" she said with a low voice."YAY" everyone yelled in joy,one perticular pink mare a little more than she should yell cought the attention of the dragons,who came up to the agreed to they used the plan for the first time they met a dragon,Fluttershy try and talk to them while the rest were back up if something didnt go wrong wich the girls REALLY wish it didnt!

As the pegasus went up to the dragons she saw something odd,a tear,no not hers, from the balck one in the of the ponies that were there excluding the MANE6 saw that and the same questions appeared in each and everyone of theyr minds "Why was the dragon crying"  
When Fluttershy git even closer to the dragons as to see their eyes she was was staring into eyes were pure white or pupils, no iris no souls!

Its at that moment that Twilight got a big chill up her spine as though something bad was going to happen and then she started to scream "FLUTTERSHY GET AWAY FROM IT" .Fluttershy was confused and looked back at the purple unicorn and by the time she looked back at the dragons she was hit hard on the side and sent flying into suger cube corner where a certain grey pegasus was there screamd "Oh no, wake up." To see the only pony that was her friend and ignored here eye's lying down coat coverd in blood and unconcious,had nearly broke her heart but as soon as the rest of the MANE6 walked to the door of suger cube corner they could see a gery blur going out of the store with speed that could rival Raindows stared in schock as to what just happend but snaped back to reality as they heard yet another roar.

At that time they decided to retreat to canterlot for the princess help,seing as they could not use the elemnts of harmony,when they werent even ther but with the Tree of Harmony and even if they had them they couldnt use because Fluttershy was gone,whoknows where!  
Canterlot,Canterlot General Hospital

_~Location:Canterlot general hospital,Equestria~_

After the meeting with the princess,the 5 girls could be seen searching for theyr friend.  
`|A large squad of royal guards is to be dispached,being of the sun or moon guard is of no difference" Princess Celestia,a tall white alicorn wtih a quad colored mane of sky-blue,green,purple and pink, looked at her sister,Princess Luna who aprooved of is an alicorn as well taller that the normal ponies but still not as tall as her sister,her coat was dark blue,and she had a mane that looked like the night sky, .When 5 of the MANE6 told them of they all put on a pure red armor with only two marks on each armor,on the rihgt and exact copy of Princes Celestia's Cutie mark The sun,on the left a moon,the cutie mark of Princes Luna.

The armor was also a warning to all ponies that saw the guards had their spears in hoof the ponies were to go in the oppiaste direction in wich the guards were flying,if their spears were on their side it was safe to continue. "Prey tell Twilight, where is you friend, Fluttershy?" Luna as she asked the question a dark look of sorrow appeard on each of the 5 mares faces "we don know princess Luna."said said with a deflated mane from what she saw in ponyville "She was struck down by the black dragon and into sugercube corner." Both princesess gasped frightend as to what has happend "When we got there all we could see was a grey blur and nothing more." Applejack added. "Fluttershy was not there,instead was a puddle of..." Rarity gulped as she couldn't even say it. "Blood'Rainbow Dash was the only one who could finish the sentance,and with that she was the first to start could she not be,Fluttershy was like a sister to was then that princess Luna spoke"you say she was not there and all thou cold see was a grey blurr exeting the building?".the five noded. "Then my little ponies it is likely that grey blur was somepony trying to get her to a safe location."Celestia continued where Luna left crying had stopped at that pont"Then that means she might be somewhere with somepony safe." Twilight asked"But the only place safe for her is.." she paused as here and the rest of the 4 eyes wident "A HOSPITAL" they scream in unison. "Then what the HAY are we waiting for"said Rainbow with a loud voice close to she was near the door she was pulled back by Applejack "Woah there Nelly,ya'll dont even know in wich hospital she is!" . "It doesnt matter" Rainbow said "Ill search every single one if i have to" .Twilight walked up to Dash and AJ "If we have to search each and every hospital in Equestria we might as well start from the closest one"|`

"Where is she?WHERE IS SHE?"Rainbow's voice could be heard in the other side of the hospital."Slow down darling or you might fly into a wall"which is exactly what recovering from her hit,a nurse walked up to them"My word,are you all right", Rainbow Dash responded rude"yeah,yeah,now move,i dont have time,i need continue searching for Fluttershy" the other 4 girls yelled "RAINBOW",Twilight spoke up"I know you worried about her,we all are,but that doesnt give you a reason to be so rube".Rainbow dash then realised what she had said"Im sorry i yelled at you nurse,i just...","did you say flutteryshy"the nurse interupted as tough the nurse knew Fluttershy,they all jumped at her and asked "Is she here?","Yes" the nurse answerd,now on her rump sitting thanks to all the ponies aking her that and coming really close to her face,"Please follow me".

They walked down the corridor and then made a right and stopped at the third door to the right which had a label on it 'Patients 0123,-Fluttershy/0124-Derpy Whooves'.They burst in yelling "FLUTTERSHY" and were instantly shushed by the walked over to the bed with Fluttershy's chart on it and looked at here fronm right and hind left leg were in casts,as well as her wing which was being held in the air in a naturaly expanded position wraped her torso,neck,forehead and her left eye."is she going to be OK?"they asked calmly this time and amasingly in unison"yes" the nurse responded to which they all gave a sigh of releafe"Thank celestia"Rarity said,"and so will your other friend as well,she was really tired from flying Fluttershy here all the way from ponyville,quite remarkable really!".

The 5 raised an eyebrow as hey didnt know who it that moment they remembered the lable on the door`|Patients 0123,-Fluttershy/0124-Derpy Whooves'|`"OH,MY,CELESTIA" Twilight gasped walking over to the next bed to see a conciess heavy breathing Derpy still trying to catch her breat,but also from worried from what condition her friend and the others just stared at her,wich made her feel that moment Rainbow Dash went to Derpy so fast that no one even saw her"Thank you"she said with a smile and tears running down her cheeks"thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you..."was all anypony could here as they also started to cry and thanked her.  
"Thank me?Isnt helping each other what friends do,after all she is my friend as well,well actually she is my only friend"the 5 now clearly sobing mares looked at each other and then and then back at Derpy"No,Your wrong"Shock hit our grey friend as she looked at them with waht looked like tears begining to form in her eyes, fearing what she might hear next"We're all your friends."Rainbow said "Indeed." Rarity added "And THATS the 'honest' truth" apple jack pointed out.

"Derpy" Twilight started to speak"You have always been our friend,im sorry that it didnt feel like it but, we were all so pent up with work and other thing's too and you with mailmare duty that there was hardly anytime to meet ant talk."at that ponitn Derpy was cryign with happiness in here eyes,to know that she didnt have just one frinend but 7 including spike,was the most amasing feeling in her life,and now hearing it from them was the best moment in her life!"but do know that if for any reason you need help,no matter what, be it studying"Said twilight, "Or creating a new marvalouse dress"added Rarity"or bucking apple"applejack added"Or throwing parties,ooooh i should make the both of you a get better ..."Pinkie added before she was cut off by Derpy"And muffins?"The 4 excluding Pinkie stared at her amazed as to how she knew what Pinkie had said"OOOOH muffins yeees,thats an great idea,there are gonna be lots and lots of not to forget the 'Chemicherrychanga's!". "The what" the rest,including Derpy, questiond their ponk friend.

**Away in a verry verry different place the setting were verry different,for one there were no dragons,but it had its fair share of tough times.**

_~Location: Fiore,Earth Land~_

Meanwhile,the rest of our heroes could be seen in an arena,which had a giant sign on it below the name 'Tag team Battles'.Next to the door there was a poster wich said 'Registrations closed,all compatitors please report to the main arena'.

Inside the first match was about to begin.

The first Blue-team consisted of a male with black eyes and pink spiky wears an open-collared, one-sleeved dark-purple waistcoat,the sleeve covers his left arm, leaving a mark to appear, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his right wrist,black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf!  
His teammate is girls with brown eyes and blond hair tied in wears a blue singlet with a yellow mark like her teammate on the upper left side.A blue sleevless vest with yellow outlines,seperated blue sleeves that start above her elbows with yellow ribbons holding the end of the sleeves there are white undersleeves,a small blue miniskirt cut at the sides and dark blue boots that end below the has a belt which is holding 10 gold keys and 5 silver keys.

The other Red-team consist of a male with black hair and dark blue eyes wearing nothing but long dark green pants,which allows others to see a mark on the right side of his chest,he also has plain black teammate is a woman with scarlet hair and brown wears a brestplate with a gold cross and the same mark benieth it as her teammate,gauntlets to her elbows and a blue skirt to above knee high and black boots that fold at the end which is bellow the knees.

They all had the same mark,the mark of Fairy Tail,the greatest guild in all of Earth Land

At that moment the referee entered the arena to announce the teams."On the blue side we have the powerful, One of many in Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers;Natsu Dragniel" the refferee said as the crowd started to go balistic "And his beautiful but non the less powerful teammate,Fairy tails very own Celestial Wizard the stunning; Lucy Heartfilia".Looking at the other side."On the red side we have Fairy Tails own 'Modest' ice make magic wielder;Gray Fullbuster and next to him,gentlemen please keep away because if you make a wrong move around here you will not be going home but to the hospital,the beautiful,the powerful,the queen of the fairys ;Erza Scarlet!"."Are both teams already" the referee asked."Oh yeah, lets get this started"Natsu yelled his fists engulfed with fire while a little fire could be seen at the back of his mouth behind his 'childish' smiling face."NATSU"Lucy yelled"Yes, sir we are"she added as the referee nodded"What abot you?"he looked over at the other team."We are"Erza simply said."Get ready to taste the cold defeat,flame brain"Grey added as he looked at Natsu"What was that you iced freak"The referee sighed and then went hyper with his last words for now "LET THE GAMES,BEGIN"

* * *

**Welp,thats the way i start things,and i can promise you it wont end quickly.**

**Thanks to all that read it,and look forward to more awesomeness like this.**

**YES I KNOW THAT THERE ARE ALOT OF MISTAKE,you aint perfect either.**

**Review or...uh...SOMEONE gets it. (Im not really good at this :[ )**


	2. Chapter 2

**MLP:FIM does not belong to me,neither does Fairy**** Tail.**

* * *

_Location:Fiore, Earth Land_

As the Fioere heroes were about to clash in a what appeared to be an incredable match judging from the crowds cheers and screaming in excitement.  
No sooner had the referee gave the starting signal did the two male mages clashed "Ice-Make: Lance" Grey anaunced(that was needed seing as only S class and above wizards could use magic without anauncing it,think of it as an incantation) as as he put his fist ontop of his open palm and no sooner did hi do that,a sircle with strange lines of hyroglyph circaling a wired image appear,the circle was soon as the magic circle appear Gray extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his oponent

Natsu in retern yelled his own attack "Fire Dragon's Roar" with that said natsu curved back his body and what appeard to be filling his mouth with air,as soon as he shot back forword he put his hadn in fist infrond of his mouth but left small room inbetween the fingers and the palm as if he was blowing trougha hose(i know kinda wierd explination but this is the easyest way to explain,if you wanna know what it looks like,GOOGLE it).At that moment in front of his fist appeared another magic circle,this one though was different from Grey's as it was crimson red and orange and the multiple lines of hyroglyph circled an image of what appeard to be the head of a thing anyone sees is a funnle of fire shooting out of Natsu's fist and mouth headed twords Grey's lance and melting it."I always knew you were full of hot air" Grey said with a big grin as he saw the Dragon slayer getting angry at him witch made his grin grow,but then his grin faded away as he saw a smirk on Natsus face"Well its better thatn having ice qubes for a brain".

This time it was Grey's turn to get angry "Your gonna get it now you flame bastard"the ice wizard yelled at the pink haired hero"Oh yeah,lets see you try you ice freak,im gonna burn your face so bad even your ice magic wont be able to cool it off" Natsu retorted,at that moment a womans shout could be heard "No,not Grey-sama's beutiful face" yelled a blue haired woman in a dark blue coat with an ambrella to match it,'_Doesnt Juvia ever give up'_ Grey thought to himslef as he saw Natsu coming at him with yet another atack "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" "Ice-Make:Ice Wall" the black haired hero yelled as an ice wall rose from the ground freezing Natsu,unfortunelty for him the fire mages atack was still activ melting and shattering the wall."What the hell,are you trying to kill me you iced bastard"Natsu yelled "Well this is a batlle after all"Grey smerkeed at the Dragon slayers enraged expretion.

Meanwhile the two female mages were just staring at them dumbfounded how they could fight like that and still keep their "STUPIDITY" in check.

"Natsu,Grey, stop bickering like litlle children and fight properly" as Erza yelled at the Ice Mage and Fire Mage they froze were they were,not litterelly but metaphoricly as they were afraid of the Scarlet haired woman "Yes,Ma'am" they yelled in return after witch natsu sucerpunched Grey adn they started the whole 'bickering' all over again. "I just dont know what to do with them any more,they wont even listen any more for more then a few seconds" she asked herself not knowing that Lucy was near her and overheared her "I know what you of them are acting like idiots"she said."Yeah" Erza sighed with a dissapointed look "So you think you can handle the Heaven's Wheel Armor" She asked the blond girl "Heh,im not a litlle kid like i was when i first joined the guild more powerful than ever and with all 10 Zodiak key's im more 'confident' then ever"she shot back with a rpud girn on her face. "Glad to hear that." she shot a smirk of her own at the Celestial Wizard "Requip:Heavens Wheel Armor",although she was an S-Class wizard she still found it confidance boosting to shout out her equipments that momen all of her body except her head started to glow as if she was wearing a white glowing bodysuit,next thing anyone can see she is wearing a plated armor chestpiece with large metal flower over it,and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper stomach nad neck are incoverd,and she hase large metal winds taht appear to be made of individual blades, as wel as a wing-like headpiece.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull" Erza quickly looked at the source of the voice,it was noneother than Lucy with a golden key pointing at the turned the key as if unlocking a door and a small ring could be heard when a magic cirlce one was different from the others the circles did not have hyroglyphes but wiered images,and the center was a cross with equel lengts to all four that moment the ground bursted and a minatour could be seen coming out with a rather BIG axe in his hands."Mooooh,Miss Lucy its been so long since i have seen your beutiful body"  
with that remark she was a little embaresed as the whole arena could hear him,but she shruged it of "Forget about that Taurus,and start fighting,this is a tournament after all."

No sooner had she gave the comand did he slammed his axe in the ground wtch made a line of erupting stones go twords easaly dodged it "Huh,is that the best you can do Lucy,i though you said-"as she was about to make a coment she was met with a side kick from her right "What the" luckely she managed to block it but it was really powerfull that she could fill a little pain in her eyes wident in suprise to see "Loki!?" in front of Lucy and on Taurus's right landed a man wearing a black suit with a red tie and orange spiky hair and glasses "Good to see you again Erza".

Erza was at a loss for words for a brief moment but regained her cool as a smile appeard on her face,not a smirk but a proud smile too see her friend go so far that she was now able to maintain 2 gates open when most Celestial wizard could barely maintain one form more than 15 minute using a Zodiac Key. "Looks like you realy have come far since you came to Fairy Tail" she said keeping the proud look on her face "But when did you summon Loki".Lucy smirked and replied "You didnt think id send Taurus on a suicide mission did you,he isnt strong enough to take you down alone"at that moment the minitaur started to flich left andright with his hands on his shoulder tight "Oooh Miss Lucy,even you harsh words are incredible"wich made her look at him with worry "aany way,i knew he wasnt powerful enough to take you down ALONE but i had a plan,and it was to summon Loki.I did that ba hiding his key behind my back and waited for when Taurus used his atack to bring up enough dust up to hide me while i summoned him"she ended her explination wich had everyones attention,even the 'flamebrain's and 'iced freak's who could ony gove out a "wow" before going back to thei insults and fighting.

"Verry impressive strategy."Erza said wich brought a proud but fan-girlish smile to her face '_Oh my gosh she called my strategy impressve,ERZA the queen of the fairies'_.

Soon all four of them were fighting,each doing what they were best at,Natsu with his Dragon Slayer magic,Grey with his Ice-Make magic,Lucy with her Spirit Keys and Erza constantly requiping to match her key's and Natsu for when he and Lucy switched opponents or they did!

_Location:Canterlot castle, Equestria_

But far away in Equestria,the 5 of the MANE6 and Derpy were not in the "fighting spirit" as their friend Fluttershy was badly injured,but not was going to make a good recovery,but that left another problem.

"If Fluttershy is in this bad condition we cant use the Elements."Twilight Pointed out worried to her teacher,mentor and Sun Goddess and Princes of Equestria Celestia "I too am consened as to what options are left to us." she answered with aworried voice."Most of the soldiers we sent in have been brought down,but no casualtys thank the gods" thinking of the good luck for no fatalities she gave out a sigh of relief but was quckly replaced by a face witch showed deep thought and concern _'what options are there left'_ "SISTER" a voice shouted wich made Celestia turn to the doorway to see her sister Goddes of the moon,Princess Luna "We belive we may have discoverd a way to fight off the beasts".  
This news made Twilight,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Applejack,Pinkie and Celestia happy to find out that there really is hope!"Really?"Rainbow asked "Yes" Luna answered.  
"Well what is it Princess?"Rarity asked the blue alicorn "It is a spell that allows one to summon a champion in dire need" she she said proudly at her discovery but then that pride vanished and was replaced by a worrie thought "Altough the spell requires an imense amount of magic wich is leathel to anypony that atempts its!" she pointed out wich made everypony lower their head in frustration except Pinkie wo was too cought up in the getwell partie she would throw for Fluttershy and Derpy as she was Twilight rised her head and asked the two princesess "Maybe the spell is too powerful for anypny,but what about anyponie'S" this made the rest raise an eyebrow,except for Pinkie again."What do ya'll mean Twi?" Applejack asked confused by the Purple alicorns statement "What i mean is,that from what lucna just said the spell is to powerful for anypony to atempt ALONE,but if a couple of us tried to combine our magic it might be possible seing as there are 3 Alicrons"she looked at Luna and Celestia "and one Unicorn" she looked at statement made all of their faces light up with joy."Why didnt we think of that?"The sun goddes turned to her sister "Maybe in all the frustration it never occured to us sister!"

As luna went into further explination on what the spell was and how much actual magic was spell was apperantly a teleportation field wich would call upon a hero/champion depending on the danger that awated the bad news was that they had to do it in the same area as the dragons,and while they were doing it they couldnt had apperantly found the spell in one of Starswirl the bearded's old books wich he wrote himself,the spell was complete unlike some but was sealed away as 'TOO DANGEROUS'.This made Celestia wonder why her sister was reading such books,but she shruged it off as it was not important now.  
"Sooo,you cant move while doing the spell"Rainbow asked Luna "Yes, that is correct" "But how are ya'll gonna servive infront of em beasts if ya'll cant even move?"Applejack questioned all four of the magic wielding ponies."I have already thought of a solution to it"Celestia replied "Wile the four of us focus on the magic,all the guards that are left will draw the atention of the dragons." "I just hope we can pull it out!" a worried Twilight exclaimed."Dont worry,if anypony can do it its you four,after all you are 3 princesess and a unicorn with great taste in style." they all turned to see Pinkie Pie with surprise she payed attention to them."I mean c'mon,Rarity has used magic all her life to levitate and manipulate stuff,that she can do it in her sleep and then 3 are ALICORNS,your basicly screaming MAGIC".Everypony's jaw dropped,inculding the princesses,never had they expected Pinkie Pie,the party mare all Equestria know,to be so that did not last long as she started to bounce up and down again talking about a how she would throw a welcome party for the new pony that they were going to call for,wich made them all laugh.

No sooner had the plans and arangements been made that they were just on the outline of all 7 arrived,exlcuding spike who never left Fluttershy and Derpy's room given as a task from Twilight,they gasped at the horror."Oh mah stars,Ponyville"Applejack said with a horrified face looking at the place where her hometown once all that could be seen were burned down and demolished building,Even the apple farm was not spared,wich made Applejack was her home her work,THEIR work,how were the Apple's going to rebuild?As such thought went trought the orange mares head Celestia wraped a wing around here and Rarity as to her home and work also been destroyed,ofcoure hers were all metirial,while AJ's were crops and apple orchards."Do not worry" the white alicorn spoke to the both of them "after all this is done i promis that i will do everything in my power to help you 2 goes for you two as well" ,she looked back at Twilight who had lost the library and Pinkie who ahd lost SugerCube Corenr,wich was here home here in Ponyville and her brought a smile to all of them.

With a reasured hope that all would be better in the long run,the 7 of them faced back to see about 300 hundred ponies in the red royal guards,other volunteers who heard of the mission,of course Celestia was reluctunt to take civilians, but rethought it as one of the brought up that if the dragons were not stopped they would come here and they too would lose what they cherished.

"I thank you all for what you are about to do" Celestia started to speak to the army "All of you know that this will be a dangerouse task" at that moment a roar could be heard and the source seen,the balck Dragon. "So i ask this of you all:Whovere thinks they are not up to the task please step down now" having finished her speach she looked at the as they all shared a cpouple of stares and the stood their ground prud "Thank you" luna aded before the two sisters face the remains of ponyville and started to walk.

Walking troughout what used to be ponyville they gazed upon the horror,destroyed buildings,burned down trees,a good amount of the remaning wall were covered in blood,wich nearly made Rarity sick,but she managed to hold it as it was not 'Lady like' .

When they reached the town center,they gazed up at the 4 dragons,who were still dsetroying the land,and trees that remaind.

"Alright we will take formation and start charging the as soon as we begin you task is to draw the atention of the bests away from the palce of magical concentration." Celestia ordered "Yes Ma'am" they replied with a unison. "What about us?" Rainbow asked. "You shall take cover and assist anypony that has been heart or worse" Luna quickly answered the question which made Dash frown,but she knew taht right now was not the time,NOR place to argue so she complied as did Applejack and ran out to a croner of a bulding with windows on bot walls.

With all preperations met the four started tho ritual,and at the same time the soldiers began their part of the plan,averting the atention of the dragons away anyway possible;Spears,Catapults,Magical blasts,thunder clouds even rock!

As the unicorn and alicorns concentrated their magic a four colored circle appeard below sircle had 4 layers of hyroglyphs each in different collor and in the center was what appeard to be the Face of a Red dragon.

For a second each of them pondered what it was as theese circles were not common,if even not ever seen in a magical casting,but they quckly closed their eyes to continue with the spell!Within 3 minutes the spell was so charged that the sirckle began to glow so bright that the dragons couldnt but notice it and start walking tword it despite everything being thrown at them,and i mean EVERTYHING,from rocks to cupcakes,wich made Pinkie frown as to waste a perfectly good cupcake put her atention was drawn to the light as well wich snapped her out of the frown and made hers and the two others eyes widen then forcing to cover them.

_Location:Fiore, Earth Land_

As the duel went on suddenly a four colord magic cirlce appeard on the they saw the circle everyones eyes were on Natsu thanks to the Draogn image in the center."Hey wasnt me" he replied noticing the stares. "Then if it wasnt your flame ass that did it,who was and why" Grey asked so that everyone could hear,wich made a certain mage nearly pop a vein but quckly averted his eyes from the Ice mage to the circle as it started to glow brighter and brighter.

Seing that a certain Exceed,which was a cat like creature from an alternet reality where they were able to talk and fly using sky magic,this blue Exceed was quckly worried,seing as he was the lifelong frind and companion of the Dragon Slayer, flew twords him yelling "NATSUU-".Also a little girl with long blue hair and a yellow and blue striped dress also woried for her friends ran after them and she was follwoed by a whote exceed who appeared to be a female unlike the blue one who was was wearing a light blue vest with a red tie and a darker blue skirt ,she had a red bow on her right something strange Natsu yelled at his friends"Happy,Wendy,Carla,dont come any closer!" his words did not reache the worried Exceed as he continued to fly twords worried and wanting to help the others in the ring,yes including Grey,also started to run twords Happy,Lucy,Grey and Erza entered the circle all their magic sudenly stopped working,Grey who had 2 ice swords in his possesion qucklu dissapeared,Erza was back in her normal uniform and Lucy's spirit gates closed forcing Taurus and Loke/Leo to go back.

As the light got brighter and brighter everyone in the arena shielded their the light supsided they all stared at the arena dumbfounded at scene,the four mages and their Exceed friend were gone."Grey-sama" Juvia screamed in horror,which was followd by a scream form nother bluehaired girl but hers was shorter and she looked much yonger "Lucy!" "Levy,wait" two men were now holding her back worried "Jet,Droy let me go i need to help them" "ENOUGH" a strong elderly voice suddenly shouted making everyone stop dead in their voice belonged to a small old man,who was in real view the Master of Fairy Tail:Makarov Dreyar . "Master we need to help them" Levi said worried to Makarov "I know,but we cannot help them by runing aroudn like headless chicken,we need to hink,and find out what that magical circle actually ment and who cast it".Now calmer but woried the same Levi replied eagerly "Il get on it right away." she said dashing of being followed by Jet and Droy.

In the back of the croud a man with long black hair was sitting back,feet up in the air "What has salamander idiot gotten himslef into this time."he said."Gajeel" Makarov yelled at him '_But he is right though,what has happend them'_

_Location:Ponyville, Equestria_

The light finaly began the fadem,Princess Celestia,Princess Luna,Twilight and Rarity were far away from the place which they concentrated they magic had happend at the peak of the gatering of the magic,both Princesess felt the danger and grabbed the two ponies and retreating,suprising to them the sircle did not vanish but kept on shining just as bright.

When the light completely supsided 7 figures could be they were not ponies,no 5 of them were wired creatures standing on two legs and two of them were flying cats!

"What in the-"Rainbow Dash started to speak but was cut off by a loud roar wich made all of them including the wired creature turn at the source.

The seven creatures stared up at the source of the roar in if they were not ponies the expresion on their faces could be read by any race.  
"Is that.." The one that only had lower clothing and black hair started to say but was unable to finish due to the shock.  
"A DRAGON" the Purple maned one answered his shocking face turned excited wich they could tell form his voice"Maybe he knows where Igneel, Grandeene and Metalicana are?"


	3. Christmas Special

**Hey everyone (ponies and people alike) Im really happy to release this special.I'm really happy with the way it turned someone thinks its incomplete or something feel free to say so.**

**Aurora Wing belongs to you havnt read anyithing she has,well your mising on a hell of alot! GOT THERE NOW!**

******MLP:FIM does not belong to me,neither does Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The first snow had just Dash,Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were just passing through a field talking to each other,when suddenly a black,purple and pink blur passed them,making dash spin in the air comically "What was THAT?" Twilight asked"Beats me"Rainbow answered "Who cares what it was,did you see how fast it was going,it was even as fast as Dashy"Pinkie statement made RD jump up "What?Fast as me,no way,there's nopony faster then...me.." she said as her eyes suddenly widen and she shot off"Rainbow wait,where are you going?"Twilight asked her"To catch her"Rainbow answered "HER?" both Pinkie and Twilight asked in unison looking at each other before following her in t he direction.

Above Ponyville which was now reconstructed thanks to the help of their new friends,two blurs could be trough town you can see a familiar pony with a big red stallion next to her and a small human girl, next to her walking a white cat. "Wow,Rainbow's as quick as ever,aint she Big Mac" Applejack said "Eeyup" Bug Mac agreed "But who is that other one?"Wendy asked confused "Ah aint got the smallest idea sugercube,But who ever it is,sure is giving Rainbow there a run fe'hr bits!"AJ pointed out.  
In the sky the two blurs were doing all sorts of stunts,from barrel rolls and loopty loops,to advanced 360 buckaneer blitz.

"Heh,you've actually gotten better"Rainbow said with a taunting voice "Yeah" the black blur replied"Even better then you!"  
"HAH,i doubt that"Dash said with a taunting laugh "Oh yeah"The other one replied "Check this out" And with that she shot as she was almoast out of sight she shot down with incredible Rainbow Dash noticed something "NO WAY".It was a mach cone forming in-front of the blur "When did she-"Dash started to ask herself but was interrupted by what appeared to be "A sonic rainboom?"Twilight gasped,and panting exhausted now beneath Rainbow "But it...looks...different"true to that it looked more like a tricolor aurora with Pink,Blue and Indigo colors.

As the lights dissipated the black blur halted above Ponyville so it could be clearly was a Pegasus mare,whose coat was black,her wings were tainted purple and her mane and tail was a combo of three top one being hot pink,middle Indigo and last Aqua cutie mark was a butterfly with sharp looking squared wings with a detailed array of swirls on started from blue and faded to then when everypony,Wendy and Carla had just made out most of her details,she was tackled down in a pile of snow by none-other than Rainbow Dash."Ahaha,get of me Dash!"The tackled down pony said "No way,not until you tell me how you learned to do that"Rainbow demanded with a playful voice "NEVER" the black pegasus yelled cheerfully as she managed to slip one of Rainbows hooves knocking her out of the two were a big ball of a big array of colors,but soon stopped with Rainbow tackling down the black pony again "Alright cousin,SPILL,or else"Dash said with a huge grin on her face as she lowered her head close to the black mares,but then "Cousin?" Behind them in unison asked shockingly Applejack,Twilight and Pinkie,while Wendy and Carla were wondering why they were so surprised and Big Mac just siting there watching,being the quiet type and all.

Near the entrance of the Everfree forest there was a were Lucy "Wow,you have so many animals here",Fluttershy "Thank you,i try to take care of as many as i can!" and Derpy "Fluttershy is the best at what she does,like me delivering mail" she said proudly at herself,and then remembered some miss delivered mail,which brought a little giggle to her.

Back in town "Rainbow why dint dint ya'll tell us ya had a cousin?" AJ asked "You guys never asked!"she quickly replied."I don't think we needed to ask!"Twilight glared momenteraly but then turned to Rainbows cousin"Hello,my name is Twilight Sparkle"She introduced herself and then pointeed at the rest"and this is Applejack" "Nice to meet ya'll" Aj greeted "Big Macintos, AJ's big brother"she continued "Howdy"Mac said "And Pinkie Pie" Twilight said pointing at the pink mare who was suddenly appeared in front of the new pony in tow "OH MY CELESTIA,I HAVE TO THROW YOU A 'WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY'" she started to speak with a high pitched voice and suddenly started to spill out words faster than the two pegasi could fly then she gasped loudly jumping into the air as she blasted of into a random that could be heard is "DONT FOrget to come..."

"Well that was random"the black mare said with smile."Yeah, that Pinkie Pie for ya,"Dash said "well now its your turn"she added "Huh"is all the tri new pegasus could say before "Oooh right,introduction." she realized "Hi there,names Aurora Wing,Fastest flyer in Equestria" "You wish" Dash suddenly said which made everyone laugh.  
Just then Aurora noticed the two out of place there "Hey,who or what in Equestria are you two" Carla 'humpf'd at that remark wile Wendy just smiled "Hello,my name is Wendy Marvell,pleased to meet you Aurora"Wendy had learned to drop the formal talk like 'san or chan' in this world "Gotta say,never met anything like you two" she poused to look at them more carefully "I think this winter will be interesting"she suddenly stopped and shot in front of Rainbow Dash "Which reminds remember our little agreement from last year?"which made dash nod and a to smile appear on her face"You think id forget something like that?"This made everyone and everybody else there curious "Uuhm Ranbow"Applejack started to speak "mind telling us what that agreement is that's so important?". Both Pegasi shot a glance at each others eyes and then said in Unison "A RACE"

"We just went there for an hour to see why the Princess Luna wanted to see us,and ShomeHOW you managed to destroy 3 buildings."Erza was lecturing Natsu on their way back from Canterlot "It wasn't my fault,that Blueblood started it,saying our marks were stupid!"Natsu said at his defense "As much as i admire you defending our guild,Natsu,you cant just go around destroying building,just to get your hands on that 'coward'!" she added added "Maybe it was not the right thing to do,but for as long as i live,i will never forget the face on that illmannered ruffian" Rarity added which made Natsu wonder was she complementing or others shared a small laugh when they heard "All aboard,all train for Ponyville will be departing in 10 minutes!" "Awesome just in time" said Spike,who was their escort."No not a train,anything but a train"Natsu yelled in fear as he was trying to run away but was being held by Erza "Oh,don't worry Darling, its only a 30 min ride back"Rarity tried to calm down the fire wizard "30 MINUTES,that's like an eternity listening to Grey's yapping" he replied "What'd you just say pink boy?"Grey asked already steaming at Natsu's comment "You heard me,your annoying to listen to" Natsu shot was about to insult natsu but both were hit on the head by Erza putting them on the ground unconscious.

"What happened"Natsu was shaking his head awake."GREY" he suddenly yelled and got up to see that he was in a room with a shelf of books and the walls were made out of one big peace of he got out of the bed he saw stairs leading down. "So you finally decided to wake up?" He looked down to see Lucy being the one who asked him,next to her Twilight,Rarity,Fluttershy,Derpy and Erza. "What happened,last thing i remember is about to knock the living daylight out of that freezbreathe" "You wish,Flame Brain"a chuckling voice called out which made him turn his head around to see Grey sitting on the floor near a table. "What'd you say?" "STOP IT"Erza yelled in a sturdy "All you do is fight like little children,if you don't get along ill be forced to punish you both!" She said."Your in trouble,Natsu" Happy said as he was flying out the kitchen with both his paws on top of his mouth as if he was trying to keep laughter back.

"Hey where's Wendy"Natsu asked now sitting on the table across from Grey and Derpy next to him "Muffin?" she asked "Yeah,thanks" he accepted the muffin. "Shes out with Applejack,Rainbow and Aurora" Twilight answered."Oh,i just cant believe she's here."Fluttershy said with excitement "I haven't seen her since me and dash were in the junior speedster" The name 'Aurora' made him curious "Aurora,who's that?" Natsu asked. "Oh she's Dashies cousin" Pinkie Pie said jumping out of nowhere "What the,where'd you come from?" Grey asked surprised "Outside silly"Pinkie answered as she giggle."Not only am i gonna make a Heart's war...i mean Christmass Party,but i get to do a Welcome to Ponyville party as im so excited" She jumped up and down with joy. "Your not the only one!" she turned at Lucy "The one you made for us was incredible" she complimented "AAw thanks" was all Pinkie could say before she remembered she wasn't done with the preparations,as she shot out of the door "Thats one weird pony" Happy said which brought laughter to all of them.

"So Aurora" Wendy asked "When is the race?" "After Hearts Warmig Eve" Aurora replied "Not this year" said Dash getting Aurora's attention "What you sacred Rainbow?" "No way" Rainbow Dash said."What Dash here means t'say is that this here year in Ponyville its not gonna be a Hearts Warming Eve,but 'a' Christams!"Apple jack added "Christmas?"Aurora asked "Whats that?".Wendy spoke up "Well Christamss is the Hearts Warming Eve in my world,its similar but there are some things that are different." "The princess thought it might be interesting to see how well the Ponyvillians react to Christmas"Carla pointed out,Aurora though shook her head still not used to seing a talking and flying cat,which was weird and AWESOME at the same time."Sound cool" AW said "Cant wait,even more after it the reace!" Rainbow Dash decided to play a last taunt "Yeah?Just don't come crying back to me when you loose!" She said as she sped of leaving the others behind. "You two remind me of Natsu and Grey" Wendy said "Who?"Aurora asked "They are people like Wendy,but unlike her they are idiots and fight 24/7" Carla added "Hey are you calling me an idiot"Wing snapped at Wendy "What?No id never do that,i meant that you love to have a friendly struggle between the two of you "Wendy quickly defended herself. "Oh?Sorry for snapping like that"Aurora apologized "No hard about we go and introduce you to them" the young Dragon Slayer just a nod from the black pegasus,the headed for the Library.

Just when the four were about to go inside the library,a pink blur shot out the door "Was that..Pinkie?" Aj asked herself out loud shaking her head and entering with a small smile.

After the introductions were done came the questions "So why are you here?" Aurora asked "We were called here by the Princess to help fend off a dragon attack."Erza explained "But we don't know how to send them back,and they are staying with us here in Ponyville until the princess' can figure a way back for them" Twilight added,making the 7 outworkers shake their heads in agreement."WOW,a different world?Whats it like" AW asked "Its kinda like yours With Magic and all that,but instead of pony folk being the sentient creatures,we Humans are" Lucy explained. "Magic?What kind?" Aurora asked as she tried to figure out how the can use magic without horns" "How about a demonstration?"Natsu asked already half way out!"Cool" was all Wing said as she followed him quickly."Looks like we don't have a choice"Erza said getting up and signaling for her team to go out an do the demonstration."

Everypony was excited to see the magic that they asked the mages to wait for an hour so that they could round up an audiance "Sure" Erza said as the five ponies wen around talking to ponies to convince them to watch the 'spectacle' .Pinkie and Dash were now at the side with their friends waiting "They explained their powers but we never actually got a chance to see them in close up" Twilight said,her eyes glittering with enthusiasm.

First up was Grey "Ice make:..uhm" thought a bit "Pony Garden" As he said that he slammed his hands down making the circle that had already appeared in his palm expand and from the ground arose many pony statues in all shapes and watched in aww and interest as the statues reflected the sun but didn't melt.

Second came time to Erza "Requip:Ceremonial Armor" (its actually Farewell Fairy Tail armor Its too detailed to explain so go check it in wiki"  
All of them stranded there mouths a gap at the sight of her beginning to glow a brilliant white and then her clothes shifting to become the armor that she currently was really stricken by the beauty of the armor that her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

Third was thought for a minute 'Taurus is too big of a pervert to summon,but how about' "Gate of the Twins,Open" When she said that a dingdong could be heard and a golden circle appeared at the tip of the an instant a small puff of smoke appeared and when it vanished 2 identical creatures were standing was the one interested this time as she ran up to them to meet them but was frightened and surprised to see a copy of herself standing in front of her.  
All ponies watched as the 2 creatures changed into many ponies and some variations of Lucy,some of which made her face go as red as Natsus most interesting one was when they turned into original and the copy mimicked their moves as if one was staring at a was doing some crazy stuff to try and brake the copy's out of imitating her but all it did was bring laughter to everyone.

Pre-last were Wendy and soon as Carla garbed Wendy and lifted here she cast "Vernier" on her friend which made her go in amazing speed that could challenge before landing Wendy shot down "Sky Dragon's Roar" and made a small tornado swirl around them masking their landing and after it dissipated both stood there with a snow pony next to them.  
"Can you use that venrer spell on me?" Rainbow asked Wendy "Its Vernier and i don't see why not!"She replied with a smile on her face "Oh no your not cheating in the race Dash"Aurora said overhearing them "What?Cheat id never" as the two continued arguing the last performers where taking center.

As soon as they were in the center Happy grabbed Natsu and started to lift "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn" when he said that both of them were covered in fire as they sped to the they halted the fire dispersed "Secret Dragon technique Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade". Both began to spin in mid air a as lines of fire appeared on his hands,after which covering them both in a ball of fire,and then the fire dispersed in lines throughout the sky as if an aurora of fire was there.  
As they began to descend Natsu got an idea and whispered something to Happy who said "Aye Aye,Sir".Natsu signaled everybody and pony to make more room,which made the other guild members nervous as to what he had planned. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" with that lines again formed from Natsu's hands but this time happy was speeding down for the ground,he then let go of Natsu who arched his hands back and shot the lines at the he landed and happy on his shoulder in front of them was the Fairy Tail insignia.

The performances brought applause and cheers from all the pony though two figures appeared in the direction of the setting sun.A few moments later everyone could see who these figures were "Princess Celestia,Princess Luna "Twilight yelled happy as she ran to greet them "Im so happy to see you two,but why are you here?" she asked "You did not thing we would miss an event like this did thou?" Luna said in a mix between modern and royal speech "Luna is correct, we wouldn't miss this 'Christmas Eve the mages were so proudly speaking of."Celestia added as she turned to the group of mages and gave a warm smile,which they replied with smiles of their own."And besides,we could see the show halfway from here to Canterlot" she added with a little giggle,which made everyone attending there laugh a little.

It was already time for the party and as the group walked to SugarCube corner,Pinkie was jumping up and down but with more excitement than usual,which brought a smile on everypony and everybody's faces."Whoah Pinkie calm down or your gonna end up on the moon" Grey joked,but everypony froze to that and looked at Celestia and Luna "What?Did i say something wrong?" he asked quckly as he saw the change in their expression."A story for another time" the sun princess quickly told and pulled their attention to the building across them "for now,let us enjoy ourselves."Everyone nodded,and soon were inside SCC.

Inside were all kinds of ponies,earth ponies,pegasi and particular was a white unicorn with a two-tone light and dark blue mane and a shorter than any mare tail in the same was behind the turntable playing on wicked music,which sounded awesome thanks to some magic which Lucy and Wendy lend to to organizer (Pinkie) .Beside the left and right of the stage were two Christmas trees in White and yellow decorations honoring princess Celestia,the other in Dark and light blue honoring princess the stage was third tree decorated with all sorts of stuff from each pony in of the decorations were from diamonds,thanks to Rarity to "Muffins?" thanks to Derpy. "Muffins?" Lucy asked looking at Derpy "Yeah,but don't worry those aren't real" she answered "like the trees" Twilight added making everybody raise an eyebrow except Wendy and Carla "What,how?" Erza asked "Unicorn magic"Rarity pointed out "We just took an item that was the same weight and transformed it into a decorative tree" Twilight added "If you go up to them they will feel real" she continued "AND since we used a rock as the mass they are mainly fire proof" Rarity said looking at Natsu "What?" was all he could say confused but the others got the hint and laughed!

In the middle there was a group of filly's of all 3 races.A white unicorn with a two-tone mane and tail,with white and pink colors,a yellow earth pony with a red mane and tail and a huge reddish-pink bow in her third was an orange pegasus filly with pink mane and they shouted "Cutie Mark Crusaders Scavengers,YAY".

"Who are those three" Natsu asked "The white one is Sweetie Belle,my sister" Rarity pointed out a little worried at what she just heard "The yellow one with tha bow is mah sister,Applebloom"

"So then is the orange pegasus is your sister Rainbow" Lucy asked "No" Dash said with sadness on her face "Then,Fluttershy?" she continued "Im sorry but no" Fluttershy answered. "Then who is her sister" Erza suddenly joined to conversation curious "She doesn't have on,or a family"Rainbow said now sitting on the ground. "Oh my" Wendy gasped "then she is an orphan" she continued "Not for long"suddenly Dash shot up "Tonight im gonna give her the best present she's ever gonna get 'ME'."Everyone stared at her in confusion "Ugh,im gonna adopt her as my little sister"She said annoyed they didn't get it " all except Celestia and Luan who were busy admiring the party at the other end,shouted in unison,drawing the attention of many ponies. "Adopt?But Rainbow are you sure!"Twilight asked worried "Sure, im sure"Dash responded "she deserves a family doesn't she" "yes she does" Twilight finally calm and able to see the big picture "and ahm sure yer gonna make a swell sister Rainbow"Applejack cheered on her friend "And if you ever need someone to foalsit,ill be happy to,i mean if thats okay with you that is"Fluttershy also cheered on her childhood friend "And Rainbow,darling if you ever need advice feel free to ask either me or Applejack here"Rarity pointed that moment Rainbow Dash had the biggest smile in the room,or even all of Equestria."Thansk girls, i knew i could count on ya,besides,ive had more than enough training being Wing's big sis!" "Hey" was all Aurora could say as Dash turned around "Now lets get this party really started"she yell which was followed by a number of agreements one of which was Happy's "Aye,aye sir"

Just then a song started playing that nopony recognized,and a voice could be heard loud and clear

_Play Music:_ _Train - Shake up Christmas_

_ Ho, ho, ho..._

"Alright everyPONY,this is your frindly neighbourhood DJ-Pon3,bringing you the latest from ponyvilles best,ENJOY"

_ Shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake up the happiness_  
_ Shake up the happiness_  
_ It's Christmas time_

At that moment Pinkie jumped in the center of the building and started to dance,giving everypony a laugh and the mood to party!

_ There was a story that I was told_  
_ And I want to tell the world before I get too old_  
_ And don't remember it, so let's December it_  
_ And reassemble it, oh yeah_

_ Once upon a time in a town like this_  
_ A little mare made a great big wish_  
_ To fill the world full of happiness_  
_ And be on Santa's magic list_

When she heard this Lucy remembered one of her christams night with her family still toghether and happy,she was opening a present from her perants as the watched her happiness.(due to song i cant make a long you have a discryption please do share)

_ Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_ Come on ya'll, it's Christmas time_  
_ Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_ Come on ya'll, it's Christmas time_  
_ Ho, ho, ho,_  
_ Ho, ho, ho,_  
_ It's Christmas time_

At that moment Pinkie litterly shook up everyone for happiness

_ At the same time miles away_  
_ A little colt made a wish that day_  
_ That the world would be okay_  
_ And Santa Clause would hear him say_  
_ I got dreams and I got love_  
_ I got my feet on the ground and family above_  
_ Can you send some happiness with my best_  
_ To the rest of the ponies of east and the west_

This made a smile appear on the Fariry Tail guild's members they all joined in on the exceptions.

_ And let me meet a mare one day_  
_ That wants to spread some love this way_  
_ We can let our souls run free_  
_ And she can open some happiness with me_

Erza then suddenly remembered her kiss with Jelal at the beac,and blushed like crazy!

_ Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_ Come on ya'll, it's Christmas time_  
_ Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_ Come on ya'll, it's Christmas time_

Now everyone was just dancing and enjoying the fun.

_ I know you're out there_  
_ I hear your reindeer_  
_ I see the snow where_  
_ Your hooves have been_

Twilight was now interested in the these lirycs "is this that 'Santa' that was mentioned earlyer?"

_ I'm gonna show them_  
_ So they will know then_  
_ Then love will grow and_  
_ They believe again_

Aurora now was flying trought the air leaving awesome light that really made the party go!

_ Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_ Come on ya'll, it's Christmas time_  
_ Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_ Come on ya'll, it's Christmas time_  
_ Ho, ho, ho,_  
_ Ho, ho, ho,_  
_ It's Christmas time_

At this moment even the Princesses wer dancing and enjoying them slefs!

_ Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_ Come on ya'll, it's Christmas time_  
_ Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_ Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_ Come on ya'll, it's Christmas time_

_ iHo, ho, ho,_  
_ Ho, ho, ho,_  
_ Ho, ho, ho,_  
_ It's Christmas time_

All that could be seen now were the CMC dancing to the song while the rest were going either to talk to others or the buffet the little fillies really enjoy that song.

DJ-Pon3 spoke up again "Alright everypony,im gonna leave ya for a bit to catch my breat but heres some cool sound to keep ya going".She walked down and to the group"Hey Wendy how was that?"She asked looking at Wendy, Derpy and everyone else "Incredible Vinyl." "Yeah song was really nice" Derpy added they paused looking at her friends" ooh right,Vinyl theses are our frind from Fairy tail" Wendy said "from left to right"Derpy said as she started the introductions,but made a little mistake and began in reverse,but was corrected by at Erza "this is Erza" she said "Hello"Erza greated her and then Wendy continued "Lucy" "Hello" Lucy said waving to her "Grey" "Hey" he sai while he was half way undresed "GREY" Lucy then shouted "What"he asked as he looked down "Again?".Wendy,Vinyl and Derpy chuckled and then Derpy continued "And last but not least Natsu and Happy" she said pointing at Happy who was on Natsu's shoulder "HI,cool music your playing,right Happy" "Sure is".Then Wendy reverse introduced them "Guys this is Vinyl Scratch"She said "Or better yet DJ-Pon3(Pony)" Derpy added "Its cool to meet ya"."How did you know all that about Santa and stuff?"Lucy asked "Wendy here told me and the band the other day and we finished the song just this morning" Pon3 replied which brough awe out of everyone. "Yeah i know im pretty awesome" the DJ braged about herself "I'll say,Just like me" Rainbow shot up and landed next to her, "Uhm,dont you mean me?" Aurora landed next to Dash with a smirk.

After that dance the rest of the night everypony and everybody enjoyed the princesses were socializing with the other ponies,which was really enjoyable for  
Luna and for Twilight and Celestia to took the initiative and asked Rarity to a slow dance,witch she accepted rather quickly and with great enthusiasm.  
Rainbow,Aurora and Fluttershy were at a table recalling old memories. Like when Fluttershy fell of that cloud when Dash had her race against the two bullies,or the  
race afterwords against was chowing down on whatever he could,including the fire in the fireplace,which caught the attention of many ponies,who wondered "Is  
he alright" "Im afraid not" Lucy said with a little worried and look on her face as she let her hands fall lower and arched her back a little ahead, "Hes an idiot"  
Grey added,making some of the ponies worried but brought a chuckle at the same time "I suppose that's why you two get along then" Erza suddenly proclaimed with a small  
grin "Yeah,i gues...HEY,WAIT A MINUTE" This brought laughter to all that were there to hear to the buffet table Happy asked Carla to a  
rejected the first six times but then decided "Why go" which was greeted by "Aye,Aye Sir".Wendy could only giggle at that wile she was enjoying the  
sweets,along with Pinkie eating everything she can next to Natsu,and Derpy who was eating mostly Blueberry Muffins with a little melted to her was Time  
Turner,the brown earth pony they met in the hospital. Apparently he was her 'Date' for the night.

The party went on until the clock struck at is when fireworks started to spread in the clear night went outside to enjoy the  
Twilight went over to Grey and Natsu and whispered something to them,to witch they replied with "Cool idea".Then the Alicorn motioned everyone to back off as the 3  
took the center of the clearing. " Ice Make:Statue" grey yelled then slammed his hand in t he ground,to witch many statues arose,some being of ponies of all 3  
races,and two special ones being of the that he nodded to Twilight and Natsu. With that twilight shot multiple energy blast's at the statues,lighting  
them up like a jewel in sunlight. "Fire Dragon's Fang Flare" (Originally Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang but toned down) With that Natsu's hand started to glow with a  
brilliant flame,which he passed on the the other hand as than began to spin around,his fire taking the form of lines,which when they hit a statue,light it up  
in a beautiful golden and crimson reaction of the crowd was "Aawe" and "oooh" while their eyes grew the size of dinner Rarity's when she saw  
the display of the ice she went up to Grey "So if i recall correctly"She started to ask"your ice cannot melt unless you wish it so or somepony else stronger brakes  
it,correct?".Grey looked at her with a questioning look "Yeah?" She immediately perked up "Wonderful,darling,simply you help me with some work later  
then" She asked him straight,to witch he answered with an even more questionable face "Sure why not" But as soon as he said that he remembered what her work was "oh  
crap,what did i get myself into" He said to himself leaving Natsu to laugh his head off,but not without receiving a cold glare form Grey.

It wouldn't be an exaggeration if i were to say that everypony in Ponyville enjoyed that night the best of each in this time of the part,then the fireworks and  
lastly the ice statues that were made to princesses were so happy with the result that they decided each year 30 days before this date they would have a  
vote for each town that asked weather they wished to have a Christmas or Hearts and Hooves to say the Ponyvillians wished for another Christmas straight  
away.

Near the end of the light show which Natsu,Twilight and Grey made Derpy got a little too excited and started buzzing left and incidentally flew into the statue  
of princess Luna and "Shattered it?" leaving one very stunned ice wizard. "AHAHAHAHA" Natsu could be heard laughing "Well Grey." Lucy started to speak "Looks like  
Derpy's..'rump' is stronger thank your ice" as she finished she and everyone else couldn't help but laugh a little at his chin literately hit the ground  
with a surprised and 'What the hell' in his mind and on his face.

With the party and celebrations over the town folk bid the princesses farewell,and each of the mane six went to they'r designated homes accompanied by one of the  
wizards seeing as they were still building they'r place to not before they all shouted to each other and the town:

"Merry Christmas"

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed it.**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3

**WOHOO, i actually got a review.**

**And i dont know if its big but 250 views,im kinda proud!**

**Anyway back to the story.**

**MLP:FIM does not belong to me,neither does Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sometimes i will use mane, others hair|Mane = Pony view/ Hair=Human view etc.

_**Location:Ponyville, Equestria**_

_"Is that.." The one that only had lower clothing and black hair started to say but was unable to finish due to the shock._  
_"A DRAGON" the Purple mane one answered his shocking face turned excited which they could tell form his voice"Maybe he knows where Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana are?"_

After a while staring up at the dragons the 7 mysterious creatures eyes were averted to gaze upon the destruction.

-_Play music: Dragon Slayer Theme_-

"Oh my goodness."The small one with long blue mane said shocked at the horrible sight.  
"Wendy,calm down,Natsu,what's going on?" the one with scarlet red hair said turning from the short one,now known to the ponies as 'Wendy' to the taller with the pink mane now known as 'Natsu'.

"How the hell should i know Erza!" He answered angry at the devastation.

"Don't tell me." the one with only lower clothes started to ask but paused and turned to the dragons "THEY did it."

The one with blond mane quickly answered him "Grey don't be ridiculous,Dragons would never do that,would they?".

The one now known as 'Grey' stated with a rather weird to the ponies statement"Heck if i Lucy, there are no more dragons,!".

The flying blue cat flew up to his face "Oh yeah,then how do you explain THEM?"

"Calm down Happy,im sure there is a logical explanation" the white cat said averting 'Happy's' eyes away from Grey.

"Carla's right" said Wendy "There is no way that dragons would destroy any place,excluding Acnologia of-course since he was a dragon corrupted by Zeref (Dont,start with me on this one.I wanted to make it as if the dragons of their world were pure also i dont know the storry behind Acnologia)

At that moment the black dragon roared so loud that every one felt it in their core being. "OW,that was loud!" Lucy said rubbing her ears in hopes the ringing would stop and looking up "Uhm guys" everyone turned to face her "I think we need to move,FAST" she said pointing at the dragons charging at them each breathing fire.

Erza quickly got control of the situation "Natsu,you take the red one" she commanded.

"Right,lets go Happy" he said to the blue cat.

"Aye,Sir" Happy then grabbed the back of Natsu's purple vest.

"Grey,you take the blue one"she now turned to the one with black hair.

"Got it!".

She continued to give commands "Lucy,Wendy you try stop the green one seeing as he is the smallest,and im going for the black dragon".

"Yes ma'am" Both of them said,while Lucy doing a little salute

"First let me give you guys a boost" saying that she floated a foot of the ground "Arms x Vernier." she said which made the other four's bodies glow and light orbs formed around their hands "OK,now your set to go"

"Thanks Wendy" said Natsu gesturing with a thumbs up,as he flew up to his dragon.

-_Music change: Salamander_-

"Al right Happy, hold on,Im going 'Lightning Flame mode'" as soon as he had said that his body became engulfed in fire and lightning everywhere except where Happy was holding him. That made the ponies that were hiding gasp in horror thinking the dragon had set him on fire,but soon saw that he wasn't screaming or even hurting.

"What the hey is -" Applejack started to question but was cut of by a series of yells,first of which was

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame" which had drawn the attention of the ponies to the soon as they had their eyes on the one that was covered in flames they saw the the flames disappear and a giant fire ball surrounded by lightning appear at his palms "Huh" he muttered to himself looking at the attack,but just then he was above the dragon. That's when the fire-lightning shot ball down at the beast causing an incredible explosion.

As the smoke cleared Natsu's eyes widen in shock " -" it wasn't that the dragon was standing there,he **WAS** expecting him to survive,what wasn't expected was the fire-lightning strike to be so had caused insane damage to the dragon ,**A DRAGON** who was now covered in bruises and he could say was "SWEET" with a grin

"HEY,ugly,over here." . Natsu and the dragon turned at the source of a tomboyish female voice but all both of them could see was a the giant red lizard was searching the area for the voice.

"HEY,who you calling ugly?"Natsu yelled back with a little flame at the top of his throat and white circle eye with angry eyebrows above,while breathing little fire that moment he saw a rainbow shooting out of the cloud "What?" he asked as he saw the rainbow coming his a blue equine form could be recognised with the rainbow following her as a trail. Natsus eyes widen "Is that a,horse?"

"Nah too small,that's a pony" Happy replied to him.

"Yeah" Natsu snapped at him "And how do you know that its a pony and not a horse,last time i checked BOTH didnt talk,or FLY shooting rainbows outta their asses!"

"I was at a petting zoo with Carla,Wendy and Lucy 3 days ago,but yeah they dont talk,or the rainbow thing!" Happy replied.

"So thats where you were." Natsu yelled angry that he hadn't even told him where he was that day while happy brought his ears back.

As the blue 'pony' blurred past by them they could hear "**Taste the Rainbow MOTHERBU...**" . Right before the hit with the dragon a rainbow circle appeared that seemed to shatter the sound barrier,which made her go even faster,even if for a moment Natsu managed to see the increase in its thing Natsu saw was the dragon falling backwards being left unable to get up any more and the rainbow trail going back to him.

As soon as she stopped next to them all he could say was "WOW".He managed to snap out of it to say "That was really sweet".She turned to face him.

"Yeah?You were pretty Awesome yourself with that fire trick." she then realized something "How'd you do it any way?And why arent you burned or worse?"

"What do you mean how?" he replied "I used my magic..." with an 'obviouse' voice leaving the flying pony to wonder how

"MAGIC?" the cyan Pegasus asked yet again.

"...yeah" he replied and continued "That's not important now,i need to help my friends."

"Dont already have help!" she paused to gasp "Dang, hold on i forgot somepony"the rainbow mane pony said , leaving Natsu to raise and eyebrow at both and wonder to himself 'They already have help' and 'Some...PONY?'.

Elsewhere Grey used one of his own spells "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur" .As he said that a giant blue sword made of what appeared to be ice appeared out of he slashed at the dragon the blade disappeared as he landed but left the dragon frozen in an icy smirked but it quickly went away as the dragon broke an explosion was heard and a barrage of what appeared to be jewels flew towards the dragon hitting him and leaving a large amount of he jumped back from the dragon while being distracted and got a safe distance away,Grey turned to see the source of the explosion and couldn't believe his eyes,two of those 'Ponies' he heard Natsu and Happy talk about,were doing was white with a horn which was glowing and in-front of her was a pile of jewels being loaded into a pink the cannon was a pink pony which didn't have wings like the one next to Natsu or a horn like the white one.

She suddenly stood up on her hind legs and yelled as the jewels were done loading into the cannon "DIAMOND PARTY CANNON,FIRE",no sooner did another blast of those 'diamond' shot towards the dragon,this time they were concentrated into one big multicoloured ball hitting the blue beast on the head knocking it out.

Grey was left speechless as he was staring at a "A unicorn and a talking horse!" unknown to him he said it out loud

"How rude"the white one scolded him "We prefer the term 'Pony" she continued.

"Yeah,sorry.I got the Pony,from the flame-brain over there" he said pointing at Natsu.

Natsu suddenly shouted out "ICE FREAK" then paused then paused and though "Why did i do that?" leaving the blue rainbow mane one wondering herself as well as down with Grey the pink one was laughing out loud while the unicorn was giggling with a small smile,which brought a grin to his own face seeing someone else laughing at Natsu.

Next were two sets of voices coming from the girls sent to battle the smallest dragon "Open,Gate of the gate of the Goat" as she said that,pointing the keys down to golden circles appeared and a being cam jumping out of each were wearing first one looked like them except he was male with Orange hair and other one was was standing like them with his arms crossed in-front of his chest but he had white fur and the head of a 'Goat'

"Miss Lucy,what is your wish for summoning me?" the tall white one asked.

"Leo,Capricorn i need your help to fight of these dragons." Lucy quckly said turning to both as she said their names

"As you wish".The tall one known as 'Capricorn'.

The shorter one known as 'Leo' said with some excitement in his voice and a small grinn on his face"Ive fought a Dragon slayer but never a Dragon is going to be interesting".

"Arms x Vernier." Wendy shouted as the two new beings glowed giving her a nod of 'thanks' they both jumped at the dragon ready to fight

"How about a double Regulas?"Leo asked turning to his comrad.

"Good idea" Capricorn answered with a smile.

As soon as they were close to the dragon they both punched him shouting "Regulas" which made a golden yellow beam shoot out of Leo's fist when he punched the dragon,and a purple beam out of Capricorns.

That was followed by one of Wendy's attacks "Sky Dragon's Roar" , which made her shoot a tornado out of her mouth at the hit by the 3 attack all at once dealt huge damage to the beast,which made it fall"Yay,we did it,we did it!"Wendy jumped up and down from joy.

"Look out" a unison of two female voices was suddenly heard heard,then two blasts came out of nowhere targeting the green lizards head who was apparently trying to attack while the four were celebrating. One was purple the other dark blue,almost combination was really powerful ,just enough to deal the last bit of needed damage to the dragon to knock it the sources appeared before the four heroes,it came from two ponies,the term was now know to everyone thanks to grey and the two with these were different,one was the size of the rest,purple with wings and a other one possessed both attributes as well,but she was taller and was a dark blue,she had black horseshoes that extended up a little and a black necklace and a black crown.

"Are you all right" the purple one asked.

"Yeah,thanks" Lucy surprise of them being able to talk was gone after they heard the ones near Grey talk and then went right to the battle.

"If it wasn't for you two who knows what would have happened" Leo said

"I am eternally gratefully to you both for saving the life of Lucy-sama" Capricorn said bowing with his head facing down.

"No need to thank us,we were glad to assist" the blue one now spoke in a weird way,and quite 'LOUD'"We are glad that thou are unhurt".While the other tree were talking to the ponies Wendy 'Awed' them as the ones she saw when she went to the petting zoo couldn't talk.

-_Music Change: ragon Force_-

Erza was the only one who had to face of with her designated dragon "Re-quip, Armadura Fairy" at this point she was glowing bright white, all but her made each pony shield their eyes,except Celestia and they looked back at her the saw her in different she was in a pink armour with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armour has many wing shaped each hand she had a swords identical to the other, with the blades protruding near the swords disappeared as quickly as they appeared "Re-quip, Holy Hammer" , now in her hands was a gigantic hammer is longer than she is tall with a long black handle in a zigzag shape. The head consists of a series of grey cylindrical sections, the frontal one being larger than the rest, with light brown plating on its front.

She jumped up to the dragon incredibly fast thanks to Wendys magical boost,with an incredibly powerful hit which made a crater below the dragon,but he snaped out of it slashing his claw at her,which Erza evaded easily,and continued to dish out damage at the black beast,which lead to a dust of smoke rising from the it cleared she saw the dragon with a decent amount of damage but not as much as the others "So,im guessing your the leader here!"

"Indeed she is." A voice called out to her,which made Erza turn her vision to the side as she saw one of pony that was with her friends land next to one though was very was pure white with a quad coloured mane and the tallest of the ponies ,like the dark blue one horse shoes that extend up a small portion,a necklace and a crown but unlike the darker ones,hers were golden.

-_Music change: Dragon Chain Cannon_-

A loud roar could be heard all over the land coming from the black beast "I hope you do not mind,but i will assist you in the the battle" the tall white pony said

"Appreciate it but-"At that moment the other tree dragons could be seen getting up drawing the attention of all 14 of them.

"What the hey,ah though ya said ya knocked it out on its hind,what gives Rainbow?"Natsu suddenly turned up to see the blue flying pony coming down carrying to her hooves an orange normal looking pony,with a weird to him accent.

"We did, AJ" she replied "I don't know what going on" she continued when they and Natsu noticed that their dragon wasn't the only one to get back up.

"Sorry Wendy," Lucy said getting ready to give out commands to her two classy dressed friends "looks like its not over yet".Hearing that Wendy frowned,she was hoping it was over.

"Wendy watch out" Carla's reflexes kicked in and grabbed Wendy's dress at the back to lift her,but was stopped by Erza and the tall pony.

"Wait!" both of them yelled in unison.

_-__Music fades out to a stop_-

Then Erza took over to talk "They aren't attacking!If they were they would have done so the moment they stood up" true to her words the dragons suddenly flew up in the air and retreated.

"Where do you think your going?" Natsu shouted and started ruining at them only to be pulled by the collar of his vest and then to the ground with a 'thud' sound. "Why'd you do that Erza" he started to shout at Erza.

Then Grey spoke "For once in your life yours your brain" he said getting a glare in return from Natsu.

"Grey is right Natsu,think before acting" Carla added.

"If those dragons had not retreated others might have come searching for them soon." Erza said

Then Lucy sopke up "But now that they know there is trouble waiting for them they will need to make a plan of attack if they are to come back attacking again".

Next Wendy took over in the discussion "And while they are thinking of a plan to attack,WE Could think of a plan for defense." she said raising her voice at the end with enthusiastic the idea when Erza nodded in return.

"But i need to know if they know anything about Igneel and the others!"Natsu replied in trying to justify his actions.

"Be that as it may,we cannot just go running after four dragon to god knows how many more!"countered him.

Their discussion was cut short,due to the fact that they noticed the 7 ponies overhearing their conversation,sitting next to them and they turned to face each-other and silence fell as nobody and nopony knew how to start,until one of them spoke up.

"What in Equestria did you do back there?" Twilight's eyes shot wide with interest remembering the interesting to her battle.

"Who cares,it was " Rainbow Dash yelled as she zoomed around them,and before the others could say anything

"Calm down my little ponies" Celestia said "Before asking them any questions,we must introduce ourselves first".'mhm' She silently cleared her throat "Hello,it may be a bit late for formal introductions but,I am Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria. And this" she waved her wing back to the mountains and all the scenery beyond the village "this IS Equestria"

* * *

**Thought you'd see more eh?**  
**Too bad,so SAD!**  
**Yeah im evil,SUE ME! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**lol JK.**  
**But really hope you guys enjoyed reading it more than i enjoyed writing it,it was so tough.I constantly kept finding mistakes and went back and forth to correct or just change a whole graph so it matched the new modifications(i wont be surprised if there are more mistakes,if any of you want to correct them than please feel free to do so,i will correct them and add your names as a thank you in the top).But all in all im proud of how it turned out!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**MLP:FIM does not belong to me,neither does Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_"I am Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria. And this" she waved her wing back to the mountains and all the scenery beyond the village "This IS Equestria"_

She was white with quad colored pony next to her was dark blue with a mane that resembled the night sky. "Please forgive us" she began to speak "But we have summoned you here in need of your help!".

"Wait so your the ones who made the magic circle?" Lucy interrupted her.

"Yes, as i said,I am Princess Celestia,one of the rulers of here is my little sister "Luna" Luna snaped at her pouting,which was returned with a giggle from Celestia "As i was saying this is Princess Luna" hearing that all of them bowed as a reflex to meeting royalty,all ,except Natsu who was then pulled down by Erza.

"Do not worry, thous'th are in no need to bow before us."Luna said in the Royal Canterlot voice which made the seven strange heroes ears ring "sorry" she quickly toned her voice down.

"And the five ponies next to me are:Twilight Sparkle" Celestia said ponting her hoof at the Purple pony with wings and horn which in return greeted them.

"Hello,its very nice to meet you".The princess continued.

"Applejack" pointing at the orange mare.

"Nice to meet ya'll"Applejack said while puling down her hat a little in the manor of 'Howdy'.

"Rarity" now pointing at the silver-white unicorn.

"The pleasure is all mine,even if you were a tad rude"she said wile giving a little 'Humph'at the statement.

Luna chuckled and Celestia smiled a little,while continuing the introductions "Rainbow Dash" as she said that a rainbow trail was in front of them and suddenly a sky-blue 'pony' with wings was in front of them.

"Hi" she said quickly returning to her friends side.

The white princess waiting for her to land to introduce the last member of the current team "And last but not least Pinkie-"but she was interrupted by a pink blur going in circles around the seven.

"Hi my name is Pinkie Pie,its sooo nice to meet you"she said and followed by an array of question shot at them that."What are you names,why are you dressed like that why are you fur-less,where are your tails,why do you only have a mane on-top of your heads,AAAAUGH" she suddenly gasped taking notice of the marks on most of them "Thats an amazing cutie mark,where'd you get it,what does it mean,why do you all have the same one,wha-".

"PINKIE" the purple one shouted "I'm sorry you'll have to excuse Pinkie Pie,she tends to be a 'tad' hyperactive" Twilight said with a sarcastic tone on 'tad'.

"Dont worry" Erza responded "We have a hyperactive pink one of our own" She said eyeing Natsu,to witch the ponies gave a little laugh."Now i believe it is our turn." Erza said as she started the introductions."My name is Erza Scarlet" she then continued to introduce the remaining members from left to right "And these two here are Wendy and Carla".

"Hello" Wendy said.

"Pleasure to meet you" greeted as well.

"Next are Lucy and Grey" she pointed at the two.

"Hey" Grey gave his signature raised hand with a low tone.

"Hi,how are you" Lucy said to the ponies.

"And finally Natsu and Happy" Erza said,now finishing the introductions

"Aye,Aye sir!" Happy jumped up with his wing spread out so he could hover.

"Hi,whats up" (I am not explaining their appearances like the ponies because they have more to to Chapter 1 at the end to know what they look like,or google them) she then finished the introductions "Hey why am i last and not Grey" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Cause that's where you always are,compared to me" Grey responded with an anoyed look of his own.

"What'd you say snow man?" Natsu snapped at him.

"Just stating the facts"Grey answered in return.

"You wanna go ice breath" Natsu snapped again.

"Bring it matchstick". Grey taunted him again.

The ponies were staring dumbfounded at them, how they could fight each-other and still remain a team was a before the two could collide Erza intervened and hit them both on the head knocking them down on the ground."Will you two give it a rest?"Lucy yelled at the two know on their knees with hand on top as if they are being scolded,which they were "every day its the same thing with you two!" she continued scolding to which the ponies raised an eyebrow except Celestia.

"Every day?" Twilight asked surprised that this was happening each day where they came from.

"Yeah,sorry about them,one being fire and the other ice they don't really mix but that's not an excuse for them to go fighting every possible time"

"But i though,Natsu was it?" Rarity asked "Was Fire and Lightning" she continued.

"I got that after eating Laxus lightning" Natau said "Normally i only use my own Dragon Slayer Magic,but when push comes to shove,i use the boost form some of them." he pointed out.

"Dragon slayer magic?" The purple alicorn asked "But how do you use magic and why slay dragons?" she added

"What,NO.I dont slay them." he responded

"But you just said-"She was cut off by Erza

"You see its called Dragon Slayer Magic because at in the past it was used to slay dragons,but after later research it was discovered that it was originally magic thouhgt to humans BY how natsu got his, and at its peak the magic and the Mage wielding it are as strong as a dragon,if not even stronger" to which Twilight gave and understanding 'ooooh'

Then Rainbow Dash questioned "But that doesn't explain how he,or any of you can use magic,and does that mean that Grey is an Ice Dragon Slayer"

Erza answered "No,Grey is not a Dragon Slayer,but he is one of the more powerful wizards in our guild,he may even be considered nearly 'Dragon slayer' powerful".

"Since you have been kind enough to tell us about yourselves,i believe its our turn" Twilight stated "First off,are the Earth Ponies,which are Applejack and Pinkie race specializes in strength and stamina,AJ being the example for strength and Pinkie for stamina"She said pointing at the two,and then continued "Next are Unicorns"now pointing at Rarity "They specialize in Magic and sometimes inelegance if their talent allows it" now continuing at Rainbow Dash "Third are the Pegasus,their speciality is speed and agility" and finally she turned to herself and the two princesses "And finally the Alicorns,which have the attributes of all three races,but depending on the pony itself different abilities are better suited,me for example,i was not always an Aliconr,i became one a few weeks ago and am still getting used to the changes" hearing the statement.

"So anyone can become an 'Alicorn' " Wendy asked curious.

"We do not know."Celestia answered "Normally Alicorns are born with all their attributes,but Twilight here earned hers,for not only mending,but also creating new magic"the statement made Twilight blush,but brought an awe to all the mages,that she could create new was rare even in their home after.

Twilight continued her explanation "Of course there are exceptions to each all depends on the pony" she pointed out "Take Rarity for instance,she is a unicorn but she chose not to learn complicated magic but perfect the ones she already knows,like levitation and manipulation so she could make beautiful dresses"Hearing that Rarity blushed a little "And unlike Rainbow some pegasi chose to do different things that use their speed and one of our friends,Derpy who is a Mailmare,or Flutter..shy..." the ponies expression then turned dark with sadness.

"Whats wrong?" Grey asked

"Fluttershy,she is one of our best friend,unfortunately she was hit by one of the dragons and is in a hospital right now" all the mages gasped hearing that.

"Is she going to be all-right" Lucy asked concerned

"Yes" Twilight answered "Bit if it wasn't for me asking her to try and talk to the dragons she wouldn't be-".

She was stopped by Rainbow Dash "Its not your fault Twi,we all talked her into it"

"If you dont mind us asking,what actually happened?" Erza asked concerned which was backed up by the rest's concerned brought a smile to all the ponies,they were not friends for more then 2 hours and they were already worried for them despite being a different race or from different dimension

"Yes,of-course" Twilight said wiping away a tear "You see,Fluttershy has this special 'Ability" if you will that lets her calm down and domesticate all animals just by staring into their eyes,its a misery how it works,just like Pinkies 'Pinkie Senses'," .

"Pinkie Senses?" All 7 asked in unison

"Yes,its a weird ability that lets her predict when something bad is about to happen via body twitches" now the wizards were just plain confused.  
'How is that even possible' Lucy thought to herself "we call Fluttershy's 'The Stare'.As she was about to use it on the dragons,the big Black one knocked her into a building,thankfully Derpy was there and she flew her to a hospital just quick enough" Hearing that the Fairy Tail member all let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you take me to where she is?" Wendy asked

"Of course" Celestia said.

Then Rarity asked "But why?She is in a hospital,not that we dont want you to meet her and vice versa but i believe its best to let the poor dear sleep" its then that the mages cracked a smile

"Thats where you are wrong" Lucy said,and let Natsu continue "Wendy is a Dragons Slayer as well!"

Next was Erza to continue "But unlike Natsu,who specializes in fighting,Wendy is a support wizard,meaning she can heal nearly all conditions and wounds" Hearing that gave all the ponies a smile which could reach the heavens.

No sooner did Rainbow dash leep out and hugged Wendy "Thank you,thank you..."

She went on, Wendy only managed to get one sentence trough "Of-course,i would do anything for a friend"

"As would we" Erza then said

And then Lucy "Becouse Fairy Tail..."

Grey now followed her "...Is One Big Family"

And finaly it was Natsu's turn "And as far as im concerned,all of you are now part of it" he said with big and kind smile,which the others also made all the ponies put hooves on their mouth and eyes trying not to cry at the kindness that was shown to the two Princess sisters managed not to cry but they did gavea big happy smile as well as a couple of tears.

"Aye, SIR" said Happy shooting in between the two groups.

It wasn't long after did they took on the journey to cabins were barely big enough for the newcomers but the managed they sat down in the seats it was a perfect fit and really enjoyed the ride,well almost course Natsu's motion sickcness got the best of him and Wendy tried to cast 'Troia' but as she had warned him the first time,casting it too many times and soon the effect will be none.

Luckily its was Twilight to the rescue "What's wrong with Natsu?" She asked

"He has Motion sickens and my magic doesn't work on him any more"

"Hmm" Twilight paused "It looks really bad and doesn't look like a normal motion did you spell due in particular" she asked

"I don't know if its normal or not,but my spell 'Troia' affects the targets sense of balance" Wend answered

"Oh,i believe we have magic that is similar,and depending on the target can last from a week to a couple of years" Hearing that Natsu temperamentally perked up but hit his head in the ceiling and fell to the floor now sick and pain in his head.

"Pleas help me..."He managed to mumble out,and as if on cue twilight horn began to emit a purple glow and so did Natsu in the same he jumped up hitting his head again but this time didn't fall only holding it in pain "Huh?I'm not sick any more" He began happily yelling and then hugged Twilight and saying allot of "Thanks,thanks...".He then quickly let go and began to brag to everyone that he wasn't sock any display brought out a laughter out of everybody and everpony.

Safe to say,he enjoyed being in a train for the first time in his life!

* * *

**I said first because i believe Wendy cast Troia the first time on a ship that is also the only time that was shown to work!**


	6. Chapter 5

On the trip to the the town in which they would meet the last Element of two princesses teleported to get everything ready in advanced,and deliver the news that the dragons had been dealt ponies had explained what the elements were and all their ,Erza and Lucy were the only one's that listened to all of the was fast asleep,while Grey was playing cards with happy,and judging from his expression,loosing badly,and Carla just next to them watching the game.

"I can't believe they have cards,just like us!"Happy said happily while placing a 7 of hearts down in the same time as Grey who placed a 7 of diamonds.

"Just goes to show you that they aren't that different" Grey said as both started to place one card until they reached a total of 4 with the original|1|.Gray's last was a 2,and Happy's was an Ace,to witch Grey finally snapped and 'Rage quit'.

Some were staring at them laughing,while others were thinking 'How can Natsu sleep with all this noise?'

"Quite the adventures you've had." Lucy said "Cant believe there are gems with magical powers strong as you make them out to be"

"There are,and our adventures are nothing compared to those you've had" Twilight pointed out "I mean,fighting evil wizards,a whole bunch of them,no to mention getting sent into the future so as not to be...uhm taken out,by a dragon"she said slowing down at the last part.

"Yeah,i mean really,you traveled in time,how cool is that!" Rainbow Dash pointed out with a glimmer in her eyes which soon disappeared when she remembered the other half of the story,but reappeared once again at hearing of the 'Daimatou Enbu' and how they won it.

Soon the train came to a stop,and first one out was Natsu "Ah finally ground sweet ground..." he said as he noticed everypony on the station looking at him!Apparently some guards where left behind to cut of the station to Ponyville from use until it was safe.

As the rest made their way out they wondered what he was doing.

"Natsu,weren't you cured from you motion sickness?" Happy asked.

Natsu though a little and then remembered "Oh right,i forgot"

"He forgot?" A unison of 5 voices was belonged to the Harmony bearers.

Everyone laughed knowing that's how Natsu was "That's Natsu for ya!" Lucy said while continuing to laugh!

As they exited the station 2 chariots were waiting for was dark blue the other pure group separated into two smaller ones.

Group one that went in the white one, consisted of Erza,Lucy,Wendy,Carla,Twilight and two was of Natsu,Gray,Happy,Applejack,Pinkie Pie and Rainbow group one were talking about culture and politics,the talk in group two was about less formal things,like food,stunts and parties.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination.

_Location: __Canterlot, Canterlot General Hospital|_

"Woo, this sure is a fancy looking building!" Gray said with a little whistle at the beginning,and the rest of his team-mates nodded impressed.

"Why,this is just a hospital,nothing fancy or elegant to it." Rarity spoke "I highly doubt anypony comes here solely because they wish to." she added.

"None the less" Erza began,while looking around at the other buildings while walking to the front door "Your architecture is really impressive!" the armored woman said with high spirit.

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash started "You should check out Cloudsdale" but then her thought was replaced when her eyes landed on Wendy "But enough about that stuff,we came here so Fluttershy and Derpy could be patched up!" Rainbow finished her statement,which was followed by a nod of agreement from pony and human alike.

"Yes,of course" Wendy said with excitement of being able to help "Please lead me to where miss Fluttershy is" she added.

"Right this way" Twilight motioned "And i think shed want you to call her just Fluttershy." she added with a soft smile.

_Location: __|Patients 0123,-Fluttershy/0124-Derpy Whooves'|_

As soon as they entered the Fairy Tail mages gasped in shock to what they saw(see chapter 1,its explained there).

"I thought Fluttershy would be some strong pony,but she looks so fragile" Lucy said "She's must be really thing's for sure,she's a bigger person...em pony than i am,maybe all of us!"

The ponies thought for a moment before realizing what she was so afraid and yet,she was able to stand up to the four monsters for her brought a proud smile to them all,knowing that they have such a friend made them feel honored.

"Now if you don't mind doctor,"Wendy turned to the pony in a white lab coat holding Fluttershy's chart "i would like to start."

"Yes,please do" The doctor said "we were informed from the Princess themselves that help was i must say i never expected to see something like this." he exclaimed "Mind if i ask you,what species you are?" he asked trying not to be rude.

"You may" Erza said "but lets leave that for later,and let Wendy do her work"

"Oh yes,yes.I'm sorry, please do" He said backing up to the nurse which was near Derpy's bed.

As soon as she had enough room to herself,Wendy closed her eyes and small wind could be felt circulating the nurse thought she had left a window open but then saw it was coming form the one near Fluttershy's bed.

Soon Wendy's hands were covered in pure white light which could only be matched by Celestia's she held them closer Fluttershy's body began to glow a dim white,except her casts and wounds which where as radiant as Wendy's hands.

Derpy in the other bed was unsure of what to was telling Fluttershy of her friend,Time Turner,or The Doctor as she addressed him addressed him,of the adventures Derpy had with him,but the yellow Pegasus had always thought they were some sort of fairy tales.

Derpy never even thought she'd see something like this though,she watched as the wounds and scars faded away to nothing,and a couple of seconds later Fluttershy awoke,leaving everypony speechless and the room quiet.

That is until "Fluttershy" a unison of 6 voices called out the rest of the mane six along with Derpy were on her hugging her for dear life.

"Oh my,what happened?"She asked.

"What happened!" Twilight said "You were badly hurt and then brought here lightning fast,that's what happened! she added.

"Oh,i don't really remember but thanks Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy turned to Dash.

"Why me?"Rainbow asked "Its Derpy who brought you here!"She added with a smile "Gotta say never thought she had it in her" as Rainbow Dash said that she had Derpy under her hoof and rubbing the top of her head ,while Derpy was blushing a little.

"Really,well then,thank you very much Derpy!" Fluttershy said "But are you alright?"She asked as she examined Derpy more closely.

"I'm fine,just a couple of scrapes and bruises." the grey Pegasus answered.

"Let me take care of that." Wendy said as she repeated the procedure on Derpy.

"Don't overextend yourself, know what happens when you do" pointed out Carla.

"I know but this time its different,i don't feel tired at all" Wendy responded.

As the two were having their conversation Fluttershy was just staring at them was a talking cat,the other she had never even that moment a spark ignited in her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH" she yelled out but softly "I cant believe it a talking kitty and i don't even know what you are,but you are incredible!" She said circling the two,and then she darted her eyes on the rest "And there are more!" she squeed with excitement.

"And that's Fluttershy for ya." Pinkie pointed out imitating Lucy from earlier,earning a round of laughs.

A short explanation later of filling in Fluttershy,Derpy and Time Turner,and the needed introductions,the group excluding Turner who had dissipated to somewhere and when they asked Derpy where he went she responded saying that he was probably investigating some weird stuff like he always or pony was going to ask,deciding it was better to wait till he's ready to come out and say it himself.

_Location: __Canterlot,Canterlot Castle_

As the group of 14 was walking through the corridors of the giant castle,they were separated in groups,each with a different discussion,be it Magics,fashion,sports or food,they were all enjoying each-others company,but one thought was constantly there in each of their minds 'why does the princess' want a meeting?'

The question was answered as soon as they stepped trough the giant white marble doors.

Inside they could see ponies if all,Pegasus,unicorn and earth it high up rich or normal everyday,there were so many.

Of course Pinkie was the first to jump at what she thought was a party,with Happy only following her close with his 'Aye' phrase.

"Im sorry princess,but you know Pinkie" Twilight started "When she sees a large group she thinks it's a time she even started a party in midday in Ponyville,because there were allot of ponies in SugerCube Corner"She stated remembering the day she described and smiling.

"Well Twilight, this time she is correct."Princess Celestia pointed out." This is in fact a 'party'."She added "along with an introduction speech of out new heroes."

Everypony was happy,albeit a little surprised.

"Thank you princess." Lucy gracefully thanked remembering her manners of when she was with her mother and father.

"Oh yeah,a party."Natsu yelled out as he headed straight at the food.

"Hey leave some for the rest you idiot" Gray shouted and running after him,to receive only an irritated glare form Natsu.

Everybody and everypony joined in the celebration,which lasted all the way from dawn to dusk, with the introductions being just as the sun was whole of Canterlot was getter first they were not sure what to think of the newcomers,but soon welcomed them as the party moved to the garden where more ponies could join.

As the entertainments finished Celestia was returning to her duties,while she gave 4 room that they group could use to rest.

In the first room were Natsu,Happy and Gray,which caused them to,duke it out sometimes,which had to reprimanded by Erza,who was in the second room with Carla,Rarity and Twilight.  
They were talking about fashion and magic,Erza combined both,being able to use magic to change her armor,which Rarity found glamorous

In the third room were Wendy, Fluttershy and Derpy,they were talking about all sorts of stuff going from little critters,to how Wendy's magic could be used,for both healing them,or aiding Derpy with her mail could hear alot of nose coming from the next, the forth room where Lucy,Rainbow Dash and Pinkie and Applejack were .Pinkie being the 'Part mare of Equestria' made that group laugh alot,and Rainbow Dash doing small stunts that the size of the room made possible.

It was about an hour before they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the throne room the two princesses held a rather important conversation.

"Well Tia,that was a rather eventful,gathering!" Luna said.

"Its called a party Lu-lu,and yes it was quite enjoyable" Celestia said with a kind smile which soon faded "But now to the matter at hoof"She said "In time i am sure they will start asking for a way to return to their home" Celesta said.

"Yes that is correct"Luna agreed with her sibling "We must find out a way to send them how if they wish it to"She then paused and a thought popped into her head."Sister do you believe there was a possibility that somepony,or rather somebody else managed to come trough the portal?"

Celestia looked and he young sister "So i take it you felt it as well" she asked,and received a nod."This is indeed bothersome,whoever or whatever came trough with them may not be as friendly!"The princess finished the thought.


End file.
